All To Myself
by ExplicitMoxGirl
Summary: A sequel to "Die For You." 4 years after having Aya. I suck at summaries so you are just gonna have to read the story to find out what its about. Rated M Contains a rape scene, sexual content, M/M Slash, Cussing, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: WARNING. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE. **_

Dean and Roman were snuggling on the couch when Roman sat up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna take Aya to the park for a couple hours. Do you wanna come with?"  
Dean nuzzled Roman's neck and pouted. "Nah, I'm pretty tired and I just want to rest. You two have fun though."

Roman called Aya down from her room and she came running down the stairs. "C'mon honey, let's go to the park." They left for the park.

Dean sat on the couch for about an hour before shutting it off and yawning. "Guess I'll go upstairs." He said to himself. He started heading to his room when he heard a noise downstairs. "What the..." He opened the basement door and slowly walked down the stairs. He went to flip the light on when he hit the bottom step but before he could do so, he felt arms grab him from behind. He tried to yell out but a hand was clasped firmly over his mouth. He tried to fight back but the intruder had tied his hands behind his back. As he squirmed around he felt the being behind him begin to tear at his skin with a sharp object. He then started to feel his clothes being torn from his body.

A couple hours later Roman and Aya came home to find Dean on the couch shaking uncontrollably and all battered up. "Aya, go play upstairs, NOW." Roman said as he rushed over to Dean. "Dean...what happened to you?" He climbed onto the couch and held Dean really close to him. Dean still had restraints on his hands as he tried to get them off. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His body was shivering from shock, blood loss, and pain.  
Roman helped him get the restraints off. "Who did this to you? Baby please...you need to tell me what happened." He hugged Dean tightly, not letting go. "We need to get you to the hospital. You're paler than a ghost. I'll get a babysitter for Aya real quick." He whipped out his cell and dialed a number on it. "Yeah, Natalya? Can you come watch Aya for a little while? I need to take Dean to the hospital. You can? Okay, thanks. Please hurry!" He hung up the cell phone and kept holding Dean close to him. "Natalya is gonna watch Aya while I take you to the hospital. Just please...tell me what happened..."

Dean pressed his face against Roman's shoulder and tried to keep back his tears. "I..." He choked out a sob but tried to hold it in. "I don't know..."  
He whispered in a hoarse and shaky voice. "Someone...came from behind...I couldn't fight back..." By now the tears were flowing freely.  
Roman held him tightly and tried to calm him down. "Shhhh...shhhh...It's gonna be okay baby..." He held Dean close to him as he heard a knock at the door. He looked out the window and saw Natalya. "It's open!" He shouted. Natalya came in. "Aya's upstairs in her room. Do not tell her any of this. If she asks where we are, just tell her we went out on a date. Come on baby let's get you to the hospital." He helped Dean up and guided him towards the car, but Dean stumbled. "It hurts too much to walk..." Dean said as he gripped Roman's arm tightly and winced in pain. His vision started started to go out on him and he felt really dizzy. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out..."  
Roman picked him up and carried him to the car, setting him in the backseat. "Try your best to not pass out baby.." He said as he got in the car and rushed to the nearest hospital. Dean laid his head against the back seat and sighs. "Sorry for being so pathetic..."  
"You ain't being pathhetic baby. You just got raped...I'd be bawling my eyes out if that happened to me." He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car.  
"But I should have been able to defend myself. I feel like such a loser..." He dropped his head against the window. "I can't move...my body won't move..."

Roman picked Dean up and carried him into the ER. "You aren't a loser, babe. But hear me out. When I find out who did this to you, I am gonna hurt them sooooo bad. Might need backup to prevent me from murdering the sick fucking bastard who did this to you."  
"I have no idea who it was. They stayed behind me and held my head down so I couldn't get a glimpse of them." He laid his head against Roman's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I can barely keep concious..."

Roman explained to the nurse what happened and they got them back to an examination room immedietely. "Roman, please don't leave me here alone.." Dean whined as he reached for Ro's hand. Roman held Dean close to him. "I didn't plan on leaving you here alone."  
Dean held onto Roman's hand tightly and closed his eyes. "I feel so tired...I just want to sleep."  
"You can sleep in the car. Right now the doctor needs you to stay awake so he can examine you." Roman said, hugging him tightly. Dean pressed his head against the pillow and sighed as the doctor started his examination. "It would appear that you have lost quite a bit of blood. We're gonna have to give you a blood transfusion. You should start feeling better after the lost blood is replaced." The doctor motioned to the nurse to get him a bag of O negative blood.

Roman hugged Dean tightly again. "It's gonna be okay, Dean." Dean squeezed his hand and sighed. "I feel so dirty for letting him do that to me...I promised you that I would only give my body to you and I broke that promise..."  
"It's fine, Dean. It's not like you knew that it was gonna happen."  
"But it still happened and I didn't stop it..."  
"You couldn't stop it. None of this is your fault, Dean." Roman said, hugging Dean tightly. Dean held onto him tightly. "I was so scared, Ro...I thought he was gonna kill me..."  
"I know...I know..." Roman said reassuringly as he kissed Dean's forehead. "Once I find out who did this to you, they're gonna get what's coming to them." He looked up as the nurse came in with the bag of blood and hooked an IV into Dean's arm. "This should take an hour at the most. Just sit back and relax for now." The doctor told them.  
"I suppose so..." He hugged Roman back and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm so exhausted...I just want to sleep..."  
"You can sleep in the car after we leave. We should be able to leave after this blood transfusion is over."

A couple hours later Roman pulled into the driveway and woke Dean up. "Baby, we're home." He helped Dean out of the car and into the house, guiding him to their room. "You just rest for now. I'll pay Natalya and get Aya to bed. Then I'll be back in here in no time. I'm gonna leave the door open though, so I can keep an eye on you." After he had paid Natalya and gotten Aya to bed he went back into their room. Dean gingerly laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over his freezing body and snuggled his face into the pillow with a yawn. "Thanks Ro…for staying by my side. Honestly I'm not sure if I'd be able to emotionally do that for someone."  
"I'm your husband. That's what I'm supposed to do." He laid down with Dean, holding him cose to him. "I love you Dean. Nothing will ever change that."  
"I love you too.." He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and snuggled his face into Ro's chest. "Some times I think you're too good for me."  
"Why would you think that? You and I were meant for each other." He held him close. "We should get some rest. It's been a long day."  
"Mhm." Dean closed his eyes and snuggled close to Roman.  
Roman smiled as he closed his eyes, holding Dean close to him and falling asleep quickly.

*FOUR WEEKS LATER*


	2. Chapter 2

It was early when Dean woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom gagging. Roman slowly started to wake up when he heard Dean's gagging. "Dean? You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah...I don't feel we-" His words trailed off as he puked into the toilet. Roman got up and walked into the bathroom, rubbing Dean's back as he continued to get sick. "You got the flu?"  
"Probably. My body has been aching all week." He rubbed his head and groaned.

Roman helped him up and brought the trash can into the bedroom. He helped him lay down and got him a wet washcloth, putting it on Dean's forehead. He set the trash can by Dean's side of the bed. "If you need something just let me know."  
"Can you get me a glass of water? I feel dehydrated." Dean pouted.

Roman went to get him a glass of water. Meanwhile, Aya wandered into the bedroom and saw Dean get sick again. "Mommy, are you okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, it's just a little bug, that's all." He said, patting her head. Roman came back in the bedroom and handed Dean the glass of water. "Thanks, love." He said, taking a sip and setting it down. "I'm feeling a little bit better. Should we go out and do something? Like go to the park." He suggested.  
Roman smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Let's go then." Dean smiled back at Roman and then looked at Aya. "How's that sound, Aya?"  
Aya smiled as well. "That sounds like a good idea, mommy."  
"Alrighty then. Let's go get ready." Dean said.

Roman helped Aya get dressed for the day then got himself dressed. "Ready, love?"  
"Mhm." Dean said as he grabbed his coat and rubbed his stomach. "Dammit...feeling kinda sick again...Shoud be fine." He shrugged and walked out the door.  
Roman got Aya buckled in her booster seat and then got in the driver's side and started the car. "You sure? You don't look so good, Dean."  
"Yeah. I'm fine...I just hope I don't vomit in the car..." Dean said, getting in the car.

Roman drove for a few miles before reaching the park. When they got to the park he got out and got Aya unbuckled. He looked over at Dean, staring at him. Dean had his head resting against his knees. Aya looked at Dean. "Mommy, are you okay?" She walked over to him and started rubbing his back. "Yeah, sweetheart, mommy's just feeling a little sick." He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it. "It's going away, though." He got out of the car.

Aya ran off towards the swingsets and got on a swing. "Daddy, push me!" She yelled. Roman walked over to the swingset and gave the swing a couple strong pushes, smiling as he heard Aya giggle.  
Dean sat down on a bench and smiled as he watched. "You two are so cute..." He looked off to his side and saw Randy. He frowned a bit, getting a weird feeling when he saw Randy. "Huh...Wonder why he's here."  
Roman noticed Randy as well and got a sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He then notices Randy's daughter playing on the slide and sighed a sigh of relief.

Dean shook off the weird feeling and looked back at Roman. "After you guys are done, wanna go grab a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. How about we leave now? We can go to Burger King or McDonald's where they have indoor playgrounds. Does that sound good to you, baby girl?" Roman asked Aya as he patted her on the head. Aya smiled and said, "Yes daddy."  
Dean chuckled. "You spoil her so much." He stood up and grabbed Roman's hand, looking back over at Randy quietly.  
"Yeah, I know. She's my only daughter. I have to spoil her. I have to protect her."  
"I suppose that's a way to look at it." He got back in the car and took another drink of water.

"Where do you want to go, Dean? Burger King or McDonald's? Then maybe we can come back to the park after we're done eating, or if you want to, we can just go back home after we eat."  
"Burger King sounds better. I don't like McDonald's at all."  
Roman drove to the nearest Burger Kind and parked in the parking lot. Aya then started whining and squirming in her seat. "Mommy, daddy, I have to go potty!"  
"Do you want to take her while I order for us?" Dean asked Roman.  
"Yeah, I can. You know what I like. Just get Aya a kids meal." He walked with Aya to the bathroom. He waited outside the women's bathroom for Aya to get done. When she came out he told her, "Aya, sweetie, go meet mommy at a table. Daddy has to go potty too." When she ran off to Dean, Roman went into the men's restroom and leaned his arms against the sink because he felt nauseous. He tried to shake it off but it didn't work. He ran towards a stall gagging, eventually vomiting into the toilet. When he was done, he rinsed his mouth out and went out to the table, resting his head in his arms on the table. "Ugh...I think I have the flu too...just puked my guts out..." He grabbed the diaper bag _**(yes they still carry around a diaper bag, for emergencies)**_ and get's the thermometer out of it and took his temperature. He frowned when he read the result. 102 degrees...shit. Let's get the food to go..." He looked down at Aya, who had a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just feeling really sick right now...I promise you I'll take you here and let you play when I start feeling better." He then put his hand over his mouth and quickly ran to the bathroom, getting sick again.

Dean shook his head. "It isn't gonna be good if both of us are sick. I guess I'm going to have to try to get better sooner so I can take care of everything." He grabbed the meals and walked to the car with Aya. He got in the driver's seat and groaned with irritation at Roman. "Useless." He mumbled under his breath, starting up the car.  
Roman finished up his business and walked to the car and helped Aya get in and buckled, then getting in the passenger side. "I'll be fine. It's probably just a 24-hour bug. I'm already starting to feel better." He smiled at Dean and said, "Let's just hope Aya doesn't get it."  
"Yeah...That won't be very good if we're all sick. Lots of rest and medicine for everyone when we get home."  
Roman looked out the window as Dean drove home. When they got home they all went into the bathroom and Roman distributed a dose of flu medicine for each of them. "Aya sweetie, this just so you don't get sick.

After they all took the medicine, they sat down at the table and ate. Several hours later, Roman woke up to Aya standing by his side of the bed crying. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Daddy, I threw up..." She whined as she continued crying.  
Roman got up and walks with her to her bedroom where she had indeed vomited all over the place. He cleaned it up and brought her back into their bedroom. "You can sleep with us tonight, baby girl. Just let me know if you are about to get sick again and I'll get up and take you to the bathroom."  
"Okay daddy..." She got in bed and snuggled up close to Dean, falling asleep quickly. Roman got in after her so that she was in the middle. Dean groaned a bit when he was woken up from his barely there sleep. He wrapped his arms around Aya and snuggled up to her and Roman and closed his eyes. "Hopefully we'll all be better soon." He mumbled quietly as they all drifted to sleep.

_**Oh no! They all have the flu...or do only Aya and Roman have the flu? You'll find out soon enough! Please leave reviews! Love you guys! xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes! Finally an update! I've just been really busy the past month and haven't had time to write. I hope you guys like it! xoxoxoxox**_

The next morning Roman awoke to Aya trying to crawl over him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Aya pointed towards the bathroom. "Oh I see. Here, let me help you." He sat up and and lifted her up, setting her on the ground, where she ran into the bathroom and getting sick. "Poor baby...this flu is hitting her the hardest..." He walked into the bathroom and sat down beside her, rubbing her back while holding her hair out of her eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I'm feeling much better." He frowned as he watched Aya continue to get sick.  
Dean cracked on eye open and looked around the room, seeing that he was the only one in the room he laid out in the bed, taking up all the room as he snuggled into the pillows. He then started feeling sick to his stomach. "Fuck..." He grumbled as he rushed into the kitchen, throwing up in the trashcan by the fridge. Roman watched as Dean ran into the kitchen and got sick. "My poor babies..."  
Dean sighed and wiped his mouth. "I guess both of us still have the flu..."

Aya finished getting sick and looked up at Roman with a sad look on her face. Roman brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, which was burning up. "Come on baby girl, we're gonna get you back in bed." He grabbed the trashcan by the toilet and brought it with him into Aya's bedroom. He tucked her in and set the trashcan by her bed. "Now sweetie, if you feel sick and feel you can't make it to the bathroom, jut use this trashcan. You need to get all the rest you can. Love you, baby girl." He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen, frowning as he watched Dean puke. "Aya's still sick. And she's burning up but we can't give her anything for the fever because she might just puke it up." He felt Dean's forehead. You're a little warm, but not as warm as Aya was. Think you can keep down some medicine? I'm gonna get Aya a cool washcloth for her forehead."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "This is the first time she's gotten sick since she had the ear infection as a baby. I kinda feel bad that she has to go through this at such a young age..." He sat down at the table and yawned from exhaustion. "Yeah I think I can handle that."

Roman got a washcloth wet with cool water and brought it into Aya's room and set it on her forehead. He noticed that she had gotten sick again. "Daddy my tummy hurts." She whined as she started to cry.  
"I know sweetie. It'll all be over soon enough. Just try to get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked back into the kitchen. "Alright. Let's take care of you now." He went into the bathroom, getting the flu medicine out of the cabinet and pouring a dose out for Dean. "A dose for me as well so I don't get sick again." He said as he handed Dean the cup filled with medicine.  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Dean said as he took the medicine and sighed. "Must be a bug going around. This sucks. We should have gotten flu shots but I'm too stupid."  
Roman swallowed the medicine and smiled. "You aren't stupid, love. You'll all be better within a day or two. And if you aren't, I'm taking you to the hospital if you are still sick in a week. C'mon. Let's go enjoy some alone time while Aya is sleeping." Roman said as he walked to the bedroom with Dean.  
Dean nodded. "Alright, sounds good. I don't feel that sick right now though. Maybe I'm starting to get better already."

Roman smiled and laid down with Dean. "Are you ready for this?...I mean, we haven't done it since before the rape..."  
Dean nodded a bit and looked down. "I love you and I trust you...I know you won't hurt me. I think I'm ready..."  
Roman smiled and brought his lips to Dean's, kissing him deeply. "I love you too." Roman said, holding Dean close to him, continuing to kiss him deeply, slowly getting aroused. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and nipped at his bottom lip lightly. Roman pressed his body up against Dean's as he started kissing up and down Dean's neck, occasionally biting it. Dean groaned a bit and tilted his neck to the side, allowing Roman more access to his neck. He arched his hips up and moaned softly. Roman smirked and ground his hardness into Dean's thigh, slowly removing Dean's clothes. "Mmmm fuck Dean you make me so goddamn horny..."  
Dean ran his hands down Roman's thigh but then closed his eyes, groaning. "Sorry..." He said as he threw his hand over his mouth, rushing to the bathroom. Roman frowned as he listened to Dean get sick. Roman decided he would go check on Aya while Dean got sick to see if she was feeling any better. When he noticed that she was still sleeping, he made his way back to their bedroom. Dean rinsed his mouth out with water and spit it in the sink, he made his way back to the bedroom and rested his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman held him there and kissed Dean's forehead and frowned. "Everyone is still sick except me..."  
"Don't worry about me, hun." Dean told him.  
"That's the thing, baby, I do worry about you. Especially since you got raped. I feel like I need to do a better job protecting you."  
"I don't want to feel less of a man."  
"You will never be less of a man. Come on. Let's go to sleep. You need your rest so you can get better. Aya is still sleeping too." Roman said, ignoring the fact that he still had an erection because he knew that Dean wasn't feeling good enough to do anything else. He shook his head, hoping it would go away on its own.  
Dean laid down on his side and groaned. "This sickness feels familiar but I'm not sure why."  
"Do you want to get it checked out?"  
Dean shook his head no. "It'll go away."  
"Alright." Roman said, snuggling up to Dean. "I can't explain why I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach the day we saw Randy at the park, but it was weird...Did you feel it too?" 

Dean looked down. "Uh...what are you talking about?" He asked, laughing nervously.  
"Nevermind. I'm probably just paranoid."  
"Of course. Just go to sleep." Dean told him.

Roman tried his best to fall asleep, but he still had an erection from earlier. He groaned when he saw that Dean had already fallen asleep. He decided that he would have to take care of it himself. He released himself from his boxers and let soft sighs out as he started to stroke himself. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning so he wouldn't wake Dean up. He started to stroke himself faster and it was getting harder to stop himself from moaning. He got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He moaned as he started to stroke himself again. He imagined a scene that he wanted to try with Dean and started stroking faster, groaning loudly. He couldn't control his moans as he tightened his grip around his cock. He was making a mess of himself, precum oozing from the tip. He imagined fucking Dean's tight ass and gasped as he felt himself start cumming, his seed shooting onto the tiled floor. He cleaned himself up and made his way back into the bedroom, getting in bed and curling up to Dean, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few weeks later and Dean was still getting sick, so Roman decided to take him to the hospital to get it checked out. They were getting ready to leave, when Dean remembered he had left his jacket in the basement. He made his way to the basement to grab it when he felt someone grab him and yank him down. He was able to yell out before the attacker covered his mouth. Roman heard a noise and made his way to the basement, where he saw Randy Orton holding a knife to Dean's throat. Dean looked terrified as he looked up at Roman, mouthing the words '_help me' _to him. Roman tackled Randy to the ground and got on top of him, beating him up. Randy got the better hand though and turned Roman over so that he was on top of him. Randy was about to stab Roman when Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Holding it to Randy's head, he said, "Put the fucking knife down." Randy didn't listen. Roman was about to pull the trigger when Dean screamed, "Roman no! Don't! If you kill him you'll go to jail! I can't lose you, I just can't!" Roman looked at him confused then turned his head back to Randy. "I...I...I..." He threw the gun towards Dean rolled them over and wrapped his hands around Randy's neck, choking him. He heard whimpering and then noticed that Aya was standing at the top of the stairs, sobbing, trembling in fear. "Aya, honey, you know your numbers, go call 911!" Roman yelled up to her.

Aya ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911. The operator answered and asked what the problem was. "My mommy and daddy are in trouble! There's an intruder in the house and he's trying to help them! Send help quick!"

"Okay I've tracked your number and have dispatched an ambulence and police to your house. Sweetie I need you to stay calm and remain on the phone until they get there." A few minutes later, Aya said, "Okay they're here. Thank you for helping us mister." Aya said, hanging up the phone. When the paramedics and cop got in the house, she pointed to the basement. "They're down there!"

Once they got downstairs, Roman got off of Randy and immediately rushed to Dean's side. Dean was doubled over in pain and he could barely breathe. "Did he hurt you?" The paramedic asked Dean.

"All he did was push me against the wall...I don't know why I'm feeling so much pain from that...goddammit..." He said coughing. Roman held him there and didn't let go. When he looked at Dean he noticed Dean's lips were bloody. They weren't like that before the paramedics got there. As the cop arrested Randy, Roman told him, "This man also raped my husband about a month ago." The cop nodded and led Randy upstairs and to the cop car, leaving. Dean kept coughing and more and more blood kept coming up. He was still doubled over in pain and groaning. Roman looked at him really worried. He knew that they would have to go to the ER. He didn't want to leave Dean's side, but he had to find a babysitter for Aya. "Baby, as much as I don't want to leave your side, I have to go call Nattie and see if she'll watch Aya while we go to the ER. I'll try to hurry back." Within 5 minutes Nattie was at the house and they were getting into the ambulance. Dean was still coughing up blood and he looked really pale. "I feel weak..." He whined to Roman. "Baby you have to stay awake. Please don't leave me..." He felt himself start to tear up and he hugged Dean closely, not letting go. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Thanks for calming me down back there. You saved me from committing murder and spending a lifetime in prison."

Dean patted his hand and sighed. "It's nothing...I couldn't stand to see you go through that." He then coughed loudly, vomiting blood into the little basin that the paramedic had given him. "Roman...I love you...don't you ever forget that..." Dean said weakly, then passing out from the blood loss. Roman panicked and cried out, "Dean! Don't leave me! Wake up! Please...wake up.." Tears were flowing freely as Dean lay there passed out. Roman cried as they arrived at the hospital. They got him in a room and hooked up to monitors. His pulse was weak and he had shallow breathing. Roman bit his lip, trying his best to stop crying. Dean's lips were tainted red with blood. Roman grabbed his phone out and called Nattie. "Nattie...We might be here a while...Dean's unconscious right now...he was puking up blood...God...Nattie...what if I lose him...I can't see myself living without him..." Roman said as he broke down crying again, sobbing into the phone. "I can't...I just can't..." Nattie listened to him cry and frowned. "It'll be okay, Roman...He'll make it through this." That's when the doctor came into the room. "Nattie I have to go...The doctor just came into the room. All I know is we might be here a few days...if you want to take Aya back to your house instead of staying there, you can. I'll text you as soon as I know more about his situation...but for now, just take Aya back to your place." Roman hung up and broke down crying again as the doctor started talking. "We're gonna have to do an ultrasound to determine what the source of the bleeding is." Roman nodded and wiped at his eyes. He felt like such a wuss for crying. The doctor got the ultrasound machine out and started the ultrasound. "Mmhhmm..." He said as he moved the wand around. "It would appear that Dean is pregnant. The source of the bleeding is coming from the fetus. In order to stop the bleeding, we must terminate the pregnancy. Do we have your consent? We'll be giving him IV medication that will make his body expel the fetus, then we can give him more blood. But we need your consent first. This process will most likely take a day or two, so we're gonna admit him to the hospital. Do we have your consent?" The doctor asked him. He thought for a moment. Did he really want Dean having Randy's baby? No. He didn't. All he wanted was for Dean to live. He couldn't imagine life without Dean. "I consent." He said, watching as the doctor asked the nurse to go get a vial of the medication that would be used to expel the fetus. Roman sat next to the bed and held Dean's hand, not letting go. He used his other hand to grab his phone out of his pocket to text Nattie. He updated her on the situation and told her that him and Dean wouldn't be home for a few days. He then texted Stephanie and told her that he was taking a break from work until Dean was better. She texted him back and told him that was alright, that Dean and Roman were in her prayers. She also told them that she would suspend Randy indefinitely without pay. He told her okay and that he would update her on Dean's situation when he knew more. He then turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket. He watched as the doctor injected the drug into the IV. Roman watched as the drug began to take effect. He was looking down when he heard groaning. He looked up and Dean was slowly waking up. "Gahh why does my stomach feel like it's being ripped to shreds?" He asked weakly.

"You have internal bleeding...the doctor did an ultrasound on you to see what was causing the bleeding and discovered that you were pregnant. He said the only way to stop the bleeding was to terminate the pregnancy."  
"Oh..." He looked away as he closed his eyes, holding his stomach.  
Roman shuddered as he thought about what Randy was gonna do to Dean. "If I hadn't gotten to you in time...I would have never forgiven myself...I wonder why Randy even attacked you in the first place?..."

Dean coughed weakly. "I guess...it's because...I broke Randy's heart a while back..."

Roman growled. "That's no fucking reason to try to fucking murder someone. I hope they put him away for a while. You do realize you'll have to testify against him in court, don't you?" He growled again, clenching his hands into fists. Dean sighed and frowned as he watched Roman's anger get worse. "Yeah I know but...I heard he's expecting a child with that little guy...Matt or something. I don't know if I could do that."

Despite almost losing his husband, Roman had trouble keeping his cool. He growled lowly, getting up from his chair by the bed. He growled in frustration as he threw his fists against the wall. "You're too nice sometimes, Dean... He fucking RAPED you and tried to KILL you! What makes you think he's not gonna do the same to someone else that broke his heart? That baby don't need a father like that."

When Roman sat back down Dean rubbed his back. "Hey...I think he just needs someone to tell him the reality.."  
"Yes. Let the fucking judge tell him the reality."  
Dean suddenly groaned and grabbed at his stomach. "This hurts so goddamn bad...can't you guys give me something for the pain?" He coughed loudly and more blood started to come up when he coughed. Roman looked scared and held him closely. "Doctor can't you start giving him blood before the abortion is over?"  
"We could, but he would just keep coughing it up."  
"Well, I don't want to lose my husband...do what you have to do..." He looked down at Dean and noticed that Dean had passed out again. He bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down and crying again.

Once the abortion was over, they gave Dean some blood. Roman noticed the color return to his face and a difference in his breathing right away. Once all the blood was replaced, the doctor sat down with Roman and Dean. "Even though the blood has been replaced, we're gonna keep you overnight for observation. Just to make sure nothing else happens. Are you okay with that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Will we get to go home tomorrow?"  
"As long as nothing else happens."

Roman nodded and the doctor walked out of the room. Roman yawned and climbed into the hospital bed with Dean. He held him closely, not wanting to let him go. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep, exhausted from the recent events that have taken place.

_**Yes I know it's a tearjerker, and it's not exactly what you would see happening in real life, but it's a fiction story, what do you expect? More to come in chapter 5! xoxoxoxox**_


End file.
